


Holding Hands

by Fibi94



Series: Don't Cry My Dear [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Don't Cry My Dear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Holding Hands

She doesn’t know when this habit started, she thinks it did after their talk in the attic, but nonetheless ever since, or somewhere around then they started holding hands, almost like it was back in Hilltowne when for the last weeks of their lives there they had pretended to be a couple just for the eyes of the university administration who was side eyeing why the head of the woman studies department spend so much time with the head of the Morningstar owned lab, a former teaching assistant of his department and a psychology major of the university all three daughters of his predecessor. So they let leak they were together, no misconduct there, no sir! And they kept up appearances with them arriving and leaving together, dutifully sharing lunch daily unless something happened beyond their control, even going as far as sharing a kiss on the cheek and a hug in public.

She became used to him being there, to his hand gently on her back, the way his palm just seemed to be fitting perfectly against hers. The way his lips were warm and soft against her cheek, or how his slight stubble when he would forget to shave in the morning would scratch her lips when she leaned in for a kiss. So much so that she missed it when it stopped and barely noticed when it started again. When he would naturally give her his arm to hold while walking through the corridors at Safe Space it was almost natural.

So natural that she didn’t even notice the man watching them from one of the conference rooms to their left with hatred filling his dark eyes.


End file.
